1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the automated provision of content to content consumers in a networked environment in a modified form from content broadcast or Webcast by content providers, and more particularly to insertion of alternative content segments into a sequence of content segments, for example, insertion of alternative advertisements into Webcasts or other delivery of content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content providers such as radio stations and networks, television stations and networks, and Webcasters provide programming including content which is the subject of programming. Content providers' delivery of content is often via broadcasts or Webcasts. While content providers may employ repeaters and the like, broadcasts are typically limited in range to a geographic region.
Programming often includes advertisements interspersed with the subject matter of the programming. The advertisements may occur in segments sometimes referred to as “ad breaks.” Content providers typically sell advertising time to generate revenue to fund operation, as well as generate profits, where the content provider is a commercial entity rather than a nonprofit entity. Given that most broadcasts are local in nature or extent, content providers often carry advertisements and other material which is of a somewhat local or parochial interest. For example, a local chain may place advertisements with a local broadcaster since the audience targeted by the local chain is also often local and local advertising tends to be less expensive than regional or national advertising.
Often, content providers provide an alternative source of the programming, for example, providing a Webcast or even a podcast of the programming. The audience for the alternative source of programming may be significantly different from the audience for the broadcast. For example, the audience for the alternative source of programming may be more geographically diverse, or may be more comfortable with technologies such as streaming of content to desktop computers or even Smartphone devices. As such, the advertisements interspersed in a broadcast may not be particularly well suited, applicable or of interest to the audience of the alternative source of programming.
Content providers are increasingly using content delivery networks (CDNs) to cache content throughout a network. CDNs are typically a system of computers, often configured as servers, and may be geographically dispersed with respect to one another. CDNs are typically operated by third party entities. CDNs may improve access, for example allowing lowest cost routing and reducing latency. CDNs may also provide a measure of redundancy.
New approaches that automate the various activities related to providing requested content, customized or otherwise modified with or by the insertion of new or replacement materials, for instance, new or replacement advertisements, in an alternative programming stream are desirable.